


The Stark Internship

by isleofbirb



Series: The Avengers are gay, get over it (Pride month 2019) [7]
Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe, Spider-Man: Homecoming (2017)
Genre: Coming Out, Out of Character, Peter Parker Needs a Hug, Trans Male Character, Trans Peter Parker, Trans Tony Stark, vague descriptions of panic attacks
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-10
Updated: 2019-06-10
Packaged: 2020-04-23 20:36:12
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 566
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19158520
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/isleofbirb/pseuds/isleofbirb
Summary: From day one of his "internship", he was known as Emily May Parker. But today, he just can't stand hearing that name any more.





	The Stark Internship

**Author's Note:**

> This is probably going to be very ooc, but whatever. I'm projecting.

He nervously sweat as he stepped into Mr. Stark's car. As much as he didn't want to admit it, he wasn't particularly feeling up to a lab day. He had already had a pretty miserable day, being late for school, still having a bruise across his face due to patrol last night, his ribs hurt more than usual, his dysphoria had been absolutely terrible and barely talked all day because of it, and his spider-sense had been bothering him all day. Not to mention Flash just being Flash. 

"Hey, kid, we're here," Happy said, looking back at him. Wow, he must have gotten so absorbed in his thoughts that he lost track of time. Great, now he had no time to finish his homework. Just add that on top of the list of how horrible his day had gone so far. 

"Thanks, Happy," He grimaced at the sound of his own voice, grabbed his backpack, and went into the Avengers Compound. He was greeted by his least favorite receptionist, Ms. Knox. She sneered at him, and he just internally groaned.

"Hello, _Emily_ ," She jeered.

"Hi, Ms. Knox," He said, dejectedly, just scanning his pass and walking into the elevator. "Friday, can you bring me to Mr. Stark?" He asked politely.

"Of course, Emily." The elevator zoomed, as he sank against the wall. His mind quickly became overwhelmed as he thought about all that he still had to do today and all the stuff he didn't have time for. He still had to do patrol, and he agreed to watch a movie with Ned, he still hadn't done any of his homework, May wanted him to make dinner, Mr. Stark wanted him for lab time, and he still felt incredibly guilty for leaving Academic Decathlon practice early, the glare MJ gave him burned into the back of his mind. So it would seem quite reasonable when he burst into tears. He thought he laughed at some point, the absurdity of the situation weighed on his mind. 

"Kid, are you alright? Friday, run evaluations," His mentor had found him, which caused him to cry even more. The last thing he wanted was to cause Mr. Stark more trouble, yet here he was, with a crying teenager curled up in a ball in the elevator.

"It would appear Emily is having a panic attack," Friday supplied, worry evident in her voice.

"Shit. Alright, kid, breathe with me. In for four...hold for seven...that's it, out for eight...there we go," He surveyed the kid, wondering what triggered the panic attack. 

"Sorry," He choked out, getting to stand up. "I'll go now. Sorry for bothering you," 

"Wait, no, kid, we have to talk about this," Tony motioned to follow him, and he couldn't exactly turn him down. Tony pushed him down into a chair. "Alright, so why were you having a panic attack in my elevator?"

"Mr. Stark, I'm trans," He blurted out, surprising himself. "Fuck," He whispered.

"Oh...alright. Got a name you want to go by?" Tony seemed shocked, then schooled his face into a calm expression.

"Uh, Peter. Peter Parker." Peter narrowed his eyes. "Why are you so calm? Why haven't you kicked me out yet, called me a-" His voice hitched. "Tranny?"

"Honestly, kid, you think this is my first rodeo?" Tony chuckled as he lifted up his shirt, showing off his top surgery scars.

**Author's Note:**

> Sorry for the choppy ending, both for today and yesterday.
> 
> Also, y'all! I went to pride yesterday, and it was great! I saw so many trans flags and dogs!


End file.
